1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a valve having relatively movable face to face disk members each with a fluid opening which can be brought into and out of fluid conducting alignment for discharging fluid to a discharge port, and, more particularly, to a gear drive for rotating a rotator member while drivingly interlocked with one of the disk members and thereby control the operation of the valve formed by a sleeve anchored to the valve body.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Disk valves are well known in the art, and have particular application as control valves for regulating the flow of high pressure fluids, such as steam, and gas and oil at a wellhead.
In general, a disk valve is comprised of a valve body having an inlet port, and an outlet port interconnected by an internal cavity. Two disks are positioned in a confronting, face-to-face relationship in the internal cavity. The disks are of diameters suitable for installing and operation in of the internal cavity of the valve body. Each disk is provided with at least one opening through which the flow of fluid is allowed when the openings of the disks are in any degree of alignments with one another. Relative angular movement between the disks allow the openings of the disks to be rotated into and out of alignment with one another in order to alternately provide a passageway for fluid flow through the valve or prevent the flow of fluid through the valve. The flow rate of the fluid may also be controlled by maintaining a desired degree of relative alignment or misalignment between the openings of the disks.
In order to effect relative angular movement, between the disks, one of the disks, usually the upstream disks, is permitted rotational movement, and the second disk, usually the downstream disk, is supported in a fixed position relative to the valve body. A rotator spool is positioned in the internal cavity of the valve body. and contains a fluid passageway to allow the flow of fluid there through. The spool is affixed to the rotatable disk to rotate therewith. The rotator spool is provided with one or more grooves at each of opposite ends portions of the spool to allow sealing rings to be affixed thereto to provide a seal separating the input portion of the valve body from the output portion of the valve body, and to prevent fluid leakage. A control handle is connected to extend radially from the rotator spool through a suitably located annular slot in the valve body. A torque applied to the control handle causes rotation of the rotator spool and the rotatable disk. The valve is thereby manually operated between positions of disks opened and closed. However, to allow such rotation, an annular slot must be formed in the valve body to expose and connect with the rotor spool.
The annular slot formed in the valve body must be of a size to allow rotation of the control handle to fully open and fully close the valve, and in many designs, the annular slot is formed to extend through usually at least 90 degrees about the circumference of the valve body. The valve body must be design and constructed for the weakening affects due to the slot for the rotor handle. There is also an ever present danger that the containment entry in the annular slot in the housing which could be detrimental to the material of the rotor seals causing premature failure.
In such designs, the control handle must be unobstructed and free to rotate through the entire operating range. When the valve is used in applications were remote control is applied the possibility exist that the handle could move without warning thereby creating a dangerous condition for anyone particularly workmen in the vicinity of the valve.
Further, in such valve designs, actuation of the valve by any other than manual means is difficult in that the control handle must swing through an entire range of angular positions to open and close the valve. In high pressure application, larger forces than can usually be developed by an average person may be required to operate the valve. Also, in hazardous environments, particularly explosive environments, the size and shape of the slot for the operating handle in the valve body fails to meet fire safe requirements.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide an improved disk valve construction to overcome the aforementioned this advantages and short comings of known disk valves.
It is a further object of the present to provide an improved drive means for actuating a disk valve.